


How To Fix A Heart(Jearmin)

by rosesandbruises



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, But it gets better I promise, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Smut, implications of sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandbruises/pseuds/rosesandbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is so caught up in his best friends and lovers death that he doesn't realize he's falling in love with Armin. Armin helps Jean feel better and it works. Yet Jean can't help feeling guilty to Marco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the inevitable sadness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi! This is my first fic on ao3 so please give some feedback!

Jean never felt so empty in his life. He could never forget his best friend and lovers wonderful smile, or his beautiful freckles that were like kisses from the sun upon his cheeks. Jean can't function properly and Captain Levi is getting angry. But Levi doesn't know that Jean and Marco were together. Dating. In love. Oh so hopelessly in love. It's not just losing your best friend, it's losing your partner who promised who would be with you for a lifetime of happiness.

Now all Jean feels is sadness. 

 

"Jean..?" Came a voice, weak and concerned.   
Jean took a deep breath and wiped away the tears.   
"Yeah?" He turned around to see Armin, looking with big blue orbs.   
"Just checking to see if you're okay. I'll assume you're not." Armin walked over to Jean and sat down, rubbing his back.   
"Come on I'll take your mind of things." Armin stated after a few minutes of silence. 

Jean looked up at the golden boy beautifully smiling. Jean nodded. 

\-----------------------------------

 

"Haha! Look this flower is the color of my hair, Jean!" Armin giggled and placed the yellow carnation behind his ear.   
Armin sat beside up against a tree. Jean was still looking for flowers.   
Jean looked at Armin who motioned him to go over there and sit down. He did. 

It was almost abrupt but Armin leaned his head on Jean's shoulder. 

Armin fell asleep. How cute, Jean thought. He placed a kiss atop of Armin's hair and fell into a deep sleep. 

\------

 

He shouldn't have done that. His dream was a nightmare. Jean was watching Marco get eaten by a Titan. Jean was restrained though, he could not help. Marco let out crys of help from anyone, but it wasn't until Marco screamed "JEAN HELP!" That Jean woke up crying. 

he also woke up to Armin's face.


	2. to wake up anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wakes up to Armin in the middle of the field. He can't help but feel this deep eager urge to kiss Armin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw two babies kissin!!! short chapter right now, but I'm going to add a longggg one after! Please leave some kudos and comments ! It really would help! :)

Jean woke up sore and with tears prickling his eyes. All he could remember was the agonizing scream of his name and Marco's last plead for help. Jean turned to his side and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he could see a beautiful golden haired boy with flowers in his hair. Armin.   
Jean furrowed his eyebrows and tried to recollect how he got here. He suddenly remembered and the cornered of his lips tugged upwards a little. Armin cared about him.   
Jean place his hand on the side of Armin's face. He tucked Armin's hair behind the ear and adjusted the flowers. He smiled to himself pleasingly and moved his body closer to the smaller figure. Why is he doing this, he had no clue. Jean felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the sleeping beauty in front of him. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about if he should. Jean listened to the soft short breaths coming from Armin.   
Jean eventually decided to kiss Armin. To be safe he kissed the top of Armin's head, smelling the scent of soap and wildflowers. Jean felt like this would be less awkward to explain if Armin suddenly woke up. He waited a few moments to see if Armin would wake up or move or anything.   
Jean whispered, "Armin..?"   
Nothing.   
He smiled to himself and proceeded to kiss the rest of the boys face.   
Forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and finally...lips.  
Jean froze for a second. How is Armin still asleep? He has to be a heavy sleeper Jean assumed. He held Armin's head in his hands and stared at his face just to be safe.   
Jean closed his eyes and pecked quickly at Armin's lips.   
No response.   
Jean did it once more. Nothing. He did it again, but this time longer and moving his lips a little.   
He must've been caught up in the moment because he swore he felt Armin kissing back.   
He wasn't caught up in the moment. Jean felt Armin's lips smile and kiss him back. Jean pulled back and felt his entire face redden. Even if it was dark, you could tell he was blushing like mad.   
"H-How long have you've been awake, Armin?" Jean stuttered.   
Armin put his index finger to his chin and looked up, thinking.   
"Since you kissed my nose? I know you kissed my forehead because that's when I started waking up, but I was fully awake by the time you kissed my nose." Armin said truthfully.   
"O-oh I'm sorry, you must think I'm weird or something. Let's forget it," Jean sighed and his throat felt dry.   
"Why? I liked it. It surprised me at first, but it wasn't bad." Armin wrapped his arms behind Jean's neck.   
"What? You did? Do you..." Jean got cut off by Armin smashing their lips together. He pulled away from Jean.   
"Yes. I like you, Jean. I've always admired you. At first I thought it was just admiration because you're strong, and fast. But then I started thinking about how handsome you are when you fly through the air and how cute you are when you laugh. I knew I fell in love." Armin managed to say, feeling embarrassed.   
Jean smiled so big hearing that. He couldn't even put his thoughts into words. 

"Armin..I feel the same. After Marco died you've been there for me. Everyone else gave me space and you didn't. I'm grateful for that. I felt terrible for starting to like you after Marco died. Since me and Marco were together, but when I woke up tonight, I saw you and I knew what Marco wants. He wants me to be happy. And I think I'd be happy with you." Jean pulled Armin into a huge hug and kissed Armin.   
Their lips moved rhythmically together, and they sat up, Armin in Jean's lap with his legs wrapped around Jean's waist.   
Jean licked Armin's lips and immediately felt the lips move open to allow his tongue.   
Armin's tongue rubbed against Jean's and they explored each others mouth.   
With breaths and moans filling the air, Jean moved his lips to Armin's neck, kissing it and regaining his breath.   
"Holy shit" Jean whispered.   
Armin laughed and paused.   
"Jean...t-touch me.." Armin stammered the words.   
"Where?" Jean asked immediately  
"My ch-chest please," Armin breathed.   
Jean knew what to do, even though Marco was the one on top, Marco's chest was extremely sensitive. 

 

Jean knew how to please Armin. 

A/N: /////   
next chapter is going to be smut okay. but proper smut. salvia is not lube so B)   
Jean has olive oil he stole from the kitchen when he was with Marco. He uses it on himself but now he gets to use it on Armin ;D   
Thanks for reading!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> well did you like this chapter? Should I keep going omg


End file.
